fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Precure!
Zodiac Precure! is a Fanseries and Role-Play Series created by the Fan Fiction Writer/Role-Player Cure Leo about Akiko Denkou and her friends and their adventures as the Zodiac Precure Team. It's one of the few Precure Teams that consists of more than the normal three to six members. In fact there are twelve members to this team. It will also include Cameo appearances by Canon Precure Teams and Fancure Teams of Cure Leo's friends(With permission of course) This Series also has some Spin Offs that take place in the second half of the Series. They all take place after the Zodiac Crystal Trial Arc. All twelve Zodiac Cures get new transformation items and new transformation phrases. History Long ago in a far away land there was the Fairy Kingdom of Climatopia. It was a peaceful land where all the Weather Patterns on Earth originated. For a long time, the land thrived. There was the King and Queen of Climatopia that had two beautiful daughters, Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia and Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu of Climatopia. Along with the king, queen, and Princesses there lived three female Fairies. Kaze-the green sparrow Fairy of Wind, Umi-the blue seagull of water, and Nari-the pink robin of lightning. They also lived double, no triple lives of human citizens of Climatopia, and Zodiac Precure along with the Princesses. The Princesses and Fairies have the mantles of the following Cures: Cure Aries(Amaya), Cure Virgo(Arina), Cure Taurus(Kaze/Kazumi), Cure Sagittarius(Umi/Narumi), and Cure Gemini(Nari/Kaminari). It is said that there is another Climatopian Princess, but only the Fairies and possibly Princess Amaya and Princess Arina know about her. Yes not even Queen Andromeda knows about a third Princess, at least that's what she wants people to think. None of the other Climatopian Citizens know of a third Princess. Rumor has it that the third Princess is in the Japanese Town of Aurakako hiding among the Zodiac Precure Team. Plot In Climatopia, peace reigned for a long time, until one day Queen Ophiuchus and her Eclipse Kingdom attacked. The time period of peace abruptly ended. Little is known about how long peace reigned, but on a beautiful day all was lost and Princess Arina was captured and corrupted and became the second in command of the Eclipse Kingdom. She also became known as Cure Eclipse Virgo. The four Cures fought valiantly but failed in the end. This all happened four years before story/RP Time. Two years before story/RP time, the Zodiac Precure Team grew by four members. Akiko Denkou/Cure Leo, now age sixteen the Cure of Lightning, Chisame Genshuku/Cure Libra, also now age sixteen Cure of Gravity. Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius age sixteen, Cure of Water, and finally Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio also age sixteen Cure of sand. Amaya/Cure Aries is the Cure of Weather, and Arina/Cure Virgo is the Cure of Earth and grass. The Fairy Cures are as follows: Kaze/Kazumi/Cure Taurus age seventeen in human form, Cure of Strength/Wind/Steel; Umi/Narumi/Cure Sagittarius age sixteen in human form: Cure of Ice and Archery; Nari/Kaminari/Cure Gemini: Cure of Mimicry(just her own Cure Team and select few other). The first seven episodes serve as an introductory Arc and consists of multiple flashbacks and a massive battle between the Cures of Climatopia and Eclipse Virgo. Also in Episode Seven, two more Zodiac Cures are introduced. When all is said and done, the twelve Zodiac Cures must come together and defeat the Eclipse Kingdom before the Earth is forever engulfed in Severe, Deadly, and Destructive Weather. Zodiac Precure! Fan Fiction and RP The Series opens up when the team is 16 years old. Here is where you can find the first six episodes of Zodiac Precure! The first six episodes open up in present time and flashback two years to when the four human members of the Zodiac Team first got their powers. Zodiac Precure Story!(Episodes 01-06): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11478165/1/Zodiac-Precure Zodiac Precure RP!(Episodes 07-48): http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/85/zodiac-precure-rp Zodiac Precure! Additional Info: The series will also consist of Cameo Appearances by Canon Cures and Fancures created by friends of his(With permission of course). CureRay and cure waffle also have characters in the RP and in the story Spinoff RPs for Zodiac Precure! Precure All Stars: Action in Aurakako: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/97/precure-all-stars-action-aurakako Galactic Guardians Saga: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/board/54/galactic-guardians-saga Galactic Guardians: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/165/galactic-guardians All Star Defenders: Fight for the Earth!: Depending what the others involved in the RP say, this RP may be marketed as an AU Version. That has yet to be determined though. http://animeandgamecorner.proboards.com/thread/53/all-star-defenders-fight-earth Fancure All Stars DX: The Search for the Precure: http://precurekingdom.boards.net/thread/76/fancure-all-stars-search-precur Category:Fan Series __FORCETOC__